


Breakfast in Bed

by in_the_next_life



Series: The Sweethearts Collection [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: Aqua may be busy, but at least Terra stayed with him.





	Breakfast in Bed

He awoke early in the morning to the feeling of somebody shifting out of the bed, and soft muttering beside him. 

 

His ears strained to try and listen to what was being said, but nothing made sense, and he turned in the bed, getting tangled up in the covers. 

 

Reaching his arm out, he found that Aqua was out of the bed beside him, and Terra was also missing from his spot, though a further reach showed he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Ven,” he said quietly, moving his hand to run it through messy blond locks. “It’s early, you know.”

 

“Mmh,” he groaned, eyes still closed and he tried to take Terra’s hand in his, but it was pulling away by the time he reached it.

 

“Get some more sleep, okay?” Aqua sounded from a little bit farther away, and he relaxed into the mattress. Neither of them sounded upset, so it wasn’t an argument, which was good. He felt it was easier to go back to sleep knowing they were both around and there with him.

 

Though, he didn’t realized that he had fallen back asleep until a hand was sliding through his hair again, a weight settling on the bed beside him, and when his attention came around there was light shining on his face.

 

It only felt like a short rest, but knowing him, it must’ve been hours since he woke up the first time.

 

“Ven,” Terra said again, and he hummed happily, tilting into the hand that was now resting against his cheek. 

 

Ventus took another moment, just to savor the feeling of Terra’s hand cupping his face until the latter gave a soft laugh, and his eyes opened slightly. It was bright in the room, and he almost closed them again, but Terra swiped a thumb across his cheek and he finally looked up to him.

 

His gaze settled on Terra for a moment, who looked down to him fondly, until his eyes wandered downward. Resting in Terra’s lap was a little breakfast tray, and Ven sat up more after rubbing at his eyes.

 

On the tray was a small stack of pancakes, a side of eggs and bacon, with little containers of syrup and butter. There was a glass of juice and a cup of coffee, though he was sure that was for Terra more than it was for him, who only liked a few sips of extremely modified coffee before he ended up passing it off to the nearest person.

 

“Is that… for me?” He asked, and Terra raised a brow before looking around the room.

 

“Who else would it be for?” He joked, and Ven huffed through his nose, giving Terra a light push on the arm. Terra twisted around just enough to rest the tray over Ven’s lap, and waited for a moment before taking the mug full of coffee, which looked to already be full of cream and sugar. He held it out to Ventus, who took a sip from it as he wrapped his hands around the warm cup.

 

He took about three sips from it before his nose scrunched up, and Terra already had a hand out in order to take it from him. Once he handed it off, he reached for the glass of juice, washing out the taste from his mouth, making Terra snort.

 

“Go ahead and eat, love.” Terra encouraged, and Ventus nodded, taking up the fork and knife at the edge of the tray and digging in. Terra shifted, sitting in the bed proper and reaching toward the nightstand beside the large bed to grab a book he’d been chipping away at.

 

It made him happy that Terra moved in just the right way to make it easier for Ven to lean against him, his head resting on his shoulder and he heard a hum above himself as Terra took a drink from his mug.

 

They sat in relative silence, aside from the sound of silverware clicking together and the flipping of pages, until Ventus finally finished eating, letting out a pleased sigh and dropping his head back against the headboard. “Thank you for breakfast, Terra. You’re the best cook.”

 

“Aqua wouldn’t be happy to hear you say that,” he said lightly from the rim of his cup, and Ven rolled his eyes, only getting a snicker from him in return before Terra turned towards him.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ven.”

 

Ven smiled, leaning over after setting the tray aside, and guided Terra down into a kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
